ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (C10VV)
Pilot is the very first episode of Cisco 10: Vibeverse! Synopsis Cisco's life is changed forever when Treesus gives him the Ciscotrix. However, things change for the worst as Treesus also gives his brother, Dante, the Ciscotrix2 to try and kill Cisco. Plot "My name is Cisco 10, and I am the best man alive. When I was working with the Flash, i saw failure. Then i murdered The Flash by stabbing him in the throat 2569420 times, in which counting that was impossible. Then Treesus made me impossible. To the outside world I'm Cisco, but secretly i'm Cisco, and i use my powers to do basically nothing. But i'll find my brother Dante and use my Ciscotrix for my own needs. I am Cisco 10!" (Meanwhile, Cisco's house) Mom: Cisco, you nerd! I told you not to eat all the cookies! Cisco: But... I didn't... (Cisco opens the cookie jar and sees them all gone. He turns around to see his brother Dante, crumbs dropping from his mouth.) Cisco: YOU! Dante: cisco pls. Mom: It's obviously you Cisco, it's always you. Now go starve for a week. Cisco: But you said that last week! Mom: idc. Dante: lel get rekt goober (Cisco runs off into his room, angrily slamming the door. On his bed, he finds a weird watch named the ciscotrix.) Cisco: :o i wonder who made this... (Treesus starts to float next to Cisco) Treesus: I made it. Cisco, i see something special in you. Something i have not seen in a long time. The world is flooded with chaos, people who can't controlled. There are bad men out there, fueling chaos into the world because they—Cisco: Wh-who are you? Treesus: I am god. Cisco: :o Can i keep the watch? Treesus: It was intended for Dante but k. (Treesus starts to fly away) Cisco: I must protect the world... or no. Time to see what aliens i can turn into! Wait, how did i know this thing have aliens? Must have been god... (Cisco twists the dial; Nothings happens) Ciscotrix: get rekt kid Cisco: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Cisco slams the Ciscotrix against the wall, turning into a Polar Manzardill) Cisco (noob): I wonder what he can do? (Cisco breathes ice on the door; Cisco rams the door) Cisco (kid): Wait so Treesus gave me knowledge of what the Ciscotrix was but didn't tell me about the aliens? Welp, i'm naming this one Captain Cold. (Meanwhile, downstairs. Dante is playing the piano. Suddenly, The piano turns into Treesus) Treesus: Your brother sucks go kill him for me. (Gives Ciscotrix2) Dante: u wot m7 Treesus: Here, all the knowledge of the Ciscotrix. Use it to do whatever you want because ur the better bro. also, 360 5scope him 9 me Dante: k #shots fired (Suddenly, Captain Cold freezes Dante to death) Cisco (Captain Cold): (Hits staples' "That Was Easy" button) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHOTS FIRED! Treesus: god Damnit you should have never been created (revives Dante) goodbYe (teleports away) (Dante slams the Ciscotrix2 and turns into a Citrakayah) Cisco (Captain Cold): Whoah, whoa, woah, slow down charlie brown. I'm gonna name you—Dante (Reverse Flash): Reverse Flash! Cisco (Captain Cold): YOU DARE NAME HIM! YOU'RE DEAD NOW! (Cisco slams the Ciscotrix and turns into a Petrosapien) Cisco (Girder): GIRDER! (Shoots diamonds at Reverse Flash) (Reverse Flash dodges and runs at Girder, and attemps to punch him, only to get his hands crushed. Girder grabs Reverse Flash and slams him against the wall, and against the ceilling, only to swing him around and throw him out the window) Cisco (Girder): OH BABY A TRIPLE! (Reverse Flash runs back into the house, smashing through the wall, and runs in a circle around Girder. Girder's arms morph into blades, and he starts to swing into the blurry circle, only to have his blades break. Girder groans, and makes a diamond shield around him) Dante (Reverse Flash): YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP ME NOOB (Dante starts running in circles faster, while yelling in pain. The diamond shield starts to crack slightly, only for Reverse Flash to try and go even faster, until Reverse Flash travels back in time 20 years ago) Dante (Reverse Flash): GAHHHHHHHHHHH! What the—Where am i? (Dante spots Cisco as a Kineceleran, and he starts chasing after him. Reverse Flash chases Cisco over to Harrison Wells' house accidentally, in which Reverse Flash kills Harrison Wells. The episode ends as Cisco starts to fade from existence) END Major Events *Cisco, Dante, and Treesus debut. Characters Heroes *Treesus *Cisco *Harrison Wells Villains *Dante Aliens Used By Cisco *Captain Cold *Girder *Kineceleran By Dante *Reverse Flash Trivia *This is the very first episode of Cisco 10: Vibeverse. *Dante, as Reverse Flash, kills Harrison Wells, therefore making Cisco non-existent. *This is the beginning of the mystery of who ate the cookies from the cisco jar. Polls What do you think will happen next? Treesus will fix all of this Present Cisco will save Past Cisco The series boldly continues on without Cisco for a certain period of time This episode will be non canon Harrison Wells will be revealed to be not dead How awesome was this? Amazingly Amazing Pretty good Meh No. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY! Treesus Pie Category:Episodes Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons